The Hellfire Club-chapter 2:My Son My Son
by Carl Termini
Summary: Tessa & Selene's pawn is in place; Shaw has a father/son chat with Shinboi


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ ALL CHARACTERS ARE STRICTLY THE PROPERTY OF MARVEL COMICS, THEY ARE USED PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND MARVEL IN NO WAY RECEIVES ANY MONEY FROM THIS STORY

  
  


THE****

**HELLFIRE CLUB**

chapter 2

**MY S_o_N, MY S_o_N**

by Carl Termini

The walls are cold. Really cold. Colder then the tit of a witch. But the blood covered Shinboi doesn't really care right now. His head is spinning. His eyes can't focus. He can't figure out just what exactly is blocking his view. His hair. Maybe it's his hair. Could be, but he can't tell. Not now. Maybe he'll never know. Right now is not the time to be thinking of this. He needs to concentrate. Figure out where he is. Just what happened? How did he get here? Wait, his arms . . . they feel odd. Like they're not where they should be. Like they're up, above, his head. 

"Well," the red-head says with slight smile, "look at this." She's giggling. Mocking him. "All tied up. Just the way I like it. Give momma a kiss baby." She leans into him. She smells of everything sweet. He quickly jerks his head back. "What's wrong?" she asks. "I thought you had a thing for the ladies. Do you? Did you go and turn queer on us?" She slowly pulled the zipper down the front of her leather top. Shinboi still couldn't focus on what was going on. The leather jacket opens up to reveal her breasts, and her nipples. Gently she licks her finger and begins to run her wet index finger over her left nipple. "God, Shinboi, you have no idea how much this should be your tongue. Mmm." She quietly switches nipples and begins to circle her right one. "Come here baby. Let me tell you a secret." She gently leans into him again. Her lips parted. 

She's trying to seduce me, he thinks.

"I'm carrying your brother."

He doesn't think. He just does. He's in the moment. Not thinking, he spits on her.

"You lousy little fuck!" she shouts. Her body doesn't move but he feels a kick in the stomach and a punch in the back. Between gritted teeth she speaks again, "Do you realize, how easily I could have killed you. Do you? You should be lucky that I didn't." Quickly her face changes again, this time she's calm. "Sounds like Daddy's coming to see his great disappointment. Well, we won't tell Daddy about this." She quickly zippers her top back up, hiding her erect nipples. The door to the stone chamber opens with a creek. There, triumphantly stands Shaw. Shinboi's father, Sebastian Shaw. 

"My, dear Madelyne, it's good to see you taking an active role as a parent," Shaw states. "Now, my dear, this is nothing a soon to be mother should see. Now why don't you run off, and go buy something."

"All right dearie," she responds. Maddie gently kisses him on the face and walks out. 

"Now, son, my son. If you kill someone," he chuckles, and then moves in closer, and speaks with his teeth together, "make sure they are dead!" He slowly begins to remove his shirt. And he reveals his well-formed body. His impressive chest, and thick biceps. "Let's share some father/son, time now."

  
  


The café was the best the city had to offer. The who's who of New York dined there. And so were two mutants. One, Tessa, a telepath. And another Selene, immortal, sorceress, and energy drainer. Together they looked as though the fell out of a Armani catalog. Tessa dressed in a black business suit and Selene in a tight mini-skirt and revealing blouse.

"You do dress too young for your age," Tessa stated as she sipped her tea.

"That may indeed be true, but I've got the body to pull it off," she snapped back.

Tessa gave a quick laugh and then sipped some more of her tea. "Yes, true. But let us talk of more recent things. That fight, with Shinboi, that was indeed fun."

"Ah, yes. Madelyne Pryor. She really has become too powerful. She holds too much opinion with Shaw. We must have her removed."

"Yes," she sips her tea, "but Shaw brought up the fact that it was you who wanted her in."

"That was before I learned of her origin and saw what has occurred because of my want to be back in the Inner Circle."

"Well, you didn't think too far ahead, but that is ok. But to remove her now, would indeed be difficult. Shaw has come to really on her like he would his own power. But-"

"-if we were to get someone else to do it."

"Exactly. And who else then Trevor. With the appropriate sayings and doings and control he would easily fall into the plan."

Selene leaned closer. "Do tell me more."

  
  


Trevor's hair fell in his face. His groin hurt, he had spent hours with the girls at Miss Dinah's. He thought back to how the girls looked at his impressive piece, and how Miss Dinah went wide eyed when he requested three girls at once. But he had gotten his money worth and the girls had left full as well. His feet pressed hard on the wooden steps that led to the second floor of The Club. He found the door to his room shut and when he turned the knob to open it he found Selene.

"Well, Trevor, darling, won't you join me," she patted the space next to her.

"Selene, I think-"

"What?" She removed the black satin sheets from the bed that had covered her body. Trevor's eyes feasted on her naked body. His eyes went from her large breasts and down her stomach. He feasted on what laid between her legs and walked cautiously towards her. "No, no, no," she whispered, shaking her finger. "Pants off first." With numb fingers, and unsteady hands Trevor removed his pants, and underwear and shoes and socks. Selene put her hand up and stopped him from coming closer. Gently, she took the head of his penis in her mouth and found him getting harder as she swallowed more. Tessa walked and stood in the doorway. Her eyes watching Selene's technique.

  
  


Maddie's hands clapped together as she looked upon the bloody Shinboi. "Oh, you are just too good," she sung. 

"Ahh," Shaw sighed, "back already." He gently scratched his noise. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"Oh, nothing, just came to see what's up, with my favorite man, and his son."

"We're still talking."

Maddie laughed. "Well, that's-" She fell to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes. "These damn shoes! They looked so good in the store." The pain. "I'm going to return them and do some more shopping. When she left the room there was a crackle of energy and she was gone.

  
  


Trevor laid on his back as Selene moved up and down on his pelvis. Growls, and moans escaped out of his mouth. Then he arched his back and he came. Selene fell onto his stomach, and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"How much do you love me right now, Trevor?" she asked, panting.

"Very . . . much . . . " he responded.

"That's good, my dear. Would you do anything for me?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

"That's good to hear. I'd do anything for you."

  
  


Outside, the trees stood still, but inside, Jean screamed and begged for the pain to stop. She couldn't tell where it was coming. But still outside, it was calm and then with a crackle of energy, the silence was broken and Maddie had appeared. Tears falling down her face. Her hair flying in the wind. She had to end this. And soon.

  
  


_fin_

Tell me what you think of my story so far. Good or bad, do tell me what you think. All replies will be replied.


End file.
